Permet moi
by MortalDestiny
Summary: On pourrait en dire des choses sur lui, mais ce ne sera jamais la vérité... CamusXMilo, Yaoi.


Bien le bonjour, bien le bonsoir !  
>Et oui, je suis encore et toujours là et j'écris - <em>encore et toujours<em> - en cours... Et, comme d'habitude, je met un temps fou pour copier ensuite le tout sur mon PC et pour vous le faire partager u_u Pardon ! Dans tous les cas, me revoilà avec un mini-fic - _ses derniers temps, j'écris très court xD_ - sur un couple que j'adore: Milo & son cher Camus !

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à **Masami Kurumada**... (Mais pas pour longtemps è_é)

Pas de corrections, aussi j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de fautes, je me suis appliquée (sisi ~). Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture à tous !

.

Permet-moi…

* * *

><p><strong>Le secret est l'écrin du bonheur<strong>

* * *

><p>Sans sentiments. Inhumain. Un vrai démon. Cœur de glace. Sans cœur. Il y en avait tant. Des adjectifs qui le qualifiaient. Il avait malheureusement prit l'habitude qu'on le nomme ainsi. Et le fait qu'il restait stoïque alors qu'on l'insultait dans son dos n'avait fait qu'accentuer ce genre de remarques. Pourtant, il se taisait toujours. Il avait été élevé de cette manière, de façon à être un parfait chevalier des glaces. Alors il ne disait rien, même si les sourires ironiques en disaient long sur ce qui se murmurait quand il marchait au milieu des autres.<p>

Un jour, quelqu'un le lui dirait en face. Pour le moment, son statut de chevalier d'or avait primé et ses plus proches camarades le connaissaient assez pour n'avoir rien à redire sur son comportement. Après tout, c'était toujours "mieux" que celui de DeathMask. Mais un jour, on le lui dirait en face, qu'on soit de son rang ou non.

Il ne dirait rien. Pas plus qu'avant. Il devait tenir son rôle, encore et encore. Et qu'importe le reste...

- Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, ayez au moins les couilles de ne pas vous cacher !

... Mais tout le monde ne pouvait pas être aussi indifférent à tout. Même si cela ne le concernait pas, il n'hésitait jamais à se jeter dans le tas pour le défendre. Cela avait toujours été comme ça. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami:

- Laisse Milo, ça ne fait rien.

- Bien sûr que si Cam' ! Qu'ils assument un peu !

- Ce n'est pas comme s'ils me blessaient avec leurs âneries...

Le tableau avait toujours été étonnant. Le froid Camus du Verseau marchant en compagnie du fougueux Milo du Scorpion. Parce que, quoi qu'il se disait, ils étaient bien les meilleurs amis du monde. Et personne ne comprenait comment ils pouvaient si bien s'entendre, s'équilibrer, comme les deux faces d'une même pièce. Ils se complétaient à merveille.

Il n'y avait vraiment que Milo qui comprenait Camus. Et il n'y avait bien qu'avec Milo que Camus se laissait aller. Parce que le Grec savait, lui. Il savait ce qu'il cachait, il savait qu'il n'était pas aussi dénué de sentiments qu'il ne le laissait voir. Rien que quand ils étaient en public, Milo se permettait des gestes d'une extrême douceur envers son ami, gestes que personne ne pouvait faire envers le Verseau sans y perdre irrémédiablement un bras. Mais si cela pouvait étonner les autres, ce n'était encore rien par rapport à la vérité.

Dans une chambre sombre, au plus profond d'un Temple, protégés par les épais murs de pierres, la glace qui entourait le cœur de Camus fondait alors qu'il se laissait aller entre les bras de son compagnon. Seuls moments où il s'autorisait à être humain, réagissant aux caresses de l'autre, répondant avec passion à ses baisers, telle une danse sensuelle pleine de plaisir, jusqu'à ce que la jouissance ne les fauche...

Oui, Camus était bel et bien un être humain, même s'il n'agissait pas comme si c'était le cas. Mais Milo savait bien qu'en vérité cela faisait longtemps que son cœur n'était plus un organe froid. Aussi longtemps que leurs retours, quand il avait commencé à tout donner pour le réchauffer. Et même si celui qu'il continuait à nommer comme son meilleur ami ne le lui disait pas, il lisait très bien l'amour au fond de ses yeux quand il le prenait contre lui, quand ils étaient seuls.

Un jour, quelqu'un dirait en face à Camus qu'il n'était qu'un démon sans émotions. Et ce jour-là, Milo serait là pour rétablir avec force la vérité. Pas avant. C'était la demande du Français, et il s'y tiendrait.

En attendant, il pouvait toujours envoyer bouler ceux qui le disaient dans son dos. Et puis, il était bien trop content d'avoir le jeune homme pour lui seul, d'être l'unique personne à pouvoir le connaître aussi intimement...

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit toi ?...

Fin

* * *

><p>Merci de m'avoir lu surtout !<p>

Tiny ~


End file.
